Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{6}{8}-6\dfrac{10}{14} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{6}{8}} - {6} - {\dfrac{10}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {6} + {\dfrac{6}{8}} - {\dfrac{10}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{6}{8}} - {\dfrac{10}{14}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 8 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{5}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{21}{28}-\dfrac{20}{28}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{1}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{1}{28}$